Most conventional accelerometers employ a pendulous system suspended by either a flexure or hinged pivot. The pendulum is free to deflect in one axis but is rigidly supported in the other two. The spring restraint of the pivots is kept small and the accelerometer is operated in a tightly closed loop. Normally the conventional accelerometer utilizes flex leads to transmit current through the torquer coil. These flexure hinges and flex leads introduce a certain amount of error in the form of bias and rectification torque. The present invention overcomes this handicap by operating without the aid of flexure hinges or flex leads.